<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Олухи. Визуал. Часть 3 by fandom KosmoOluhov 2020 (KosmoOluhov), Tyusha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469731">Олухи. Визуал. Часть 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosmoOluhov/pseuds/fandom%20KosmoOluhov%202020'>fandom KosmoOluhov 2020 (KosmoOluhov)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha'>Tyusha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Космоолухи. Визуал G-T [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Космоолухи - цикл книг Ольги Громыко | Kosmooluhi - books by Olga Gromyko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosmoOluhov/pseuds/fandom%20KosmoOluhov%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Выкладка нерейтингового визуала команды космоолухов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Космоолухи. Визуал G-T [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Общий язык</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Чтобы посмотреть все работы сразу, нажмите кнопку "Entire Work" наверху страницы.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Настоящим механикам не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга</p><p>Тед, Михалыч, Скотти, Чехов</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Кроссовер со Стартрек АОС</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/YHHPxyg.png"></a></p><p>- Ты их понимаешь?<br/>
- Ни слова. Ваш механик точно по-русски говорит?<br/>
- Не уверен... А ваш по-английски?<br/>
- Не уверен...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Полуночники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Фрэнк, Петрович</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/30/7d/ogxD341h_o.png"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>